first date and chocolate lip gloss
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: danny will never forget his first datw with sam or her chocolate lip gloss its realy short


****

so this is sam and dannys first date! based on a bit of my story Facebook is Fun you dont have to read it to understand this though! here it is

* * *

Daniel Fenton had never been so nervous in his life tonight he would take his dream girl on there first date tonight he would tell that girl that he loves her god he was so nervous "nervous little brother"said a famieler voice danny spun round and saw jazz his big sister "a little" danny lied he was more nervous than anything "dont worry im sure sam loves you back"jazz said dannys eyes widend "how do you know i love her"danny asked "its plainly obvious" jazz said "youll be fine little brother"she said as she walked out danny looked at the time it was it was 7:25 he had 5 minutes to pick her up he went downstairs and after sying goodbye to his parents transformed into ghost form and flew to sams house

Sam was just as nervous as danny she picked a black dress that lay just above the knee and it had a silver patern going around it it was cut into a zig zag style at the bottom she put on some sparkley purple eye shadow and put on her choclate lip gloss she though danny would like (**a/n do you acutaly get choclate lip gloss i had some but ate it all i had a sore stomach the next day LOL) **she heard the door bell and her mom shouting danny was here her parents liked danny now so had no promblem with her dating him although she would have dated him even without there permission

sam emerged at at the top of the stair case danny gaped when he saw her she looked beautiful when she reach the bottom danny kissed her cheek "hey you look beautiful"he said she blushed "you look not so bad yourself she said after sam told her parents she was away danny transformed into ghost form and picked her up bridal style they arrived at a restraunt called gothic angel sam imedantly reconized it "danny this place is expensive how could you afford it?" she asked suprised "had to do some chores around the house but its fine anything for you" he said and grabbed her hand smiling when he felt the ring he gave her they walked inside "a table for two under the name fenton" danny said to the door man "right this way " the man said leading sam and danny to a table after sitting down sam and danny orderd there drinks

after ordering there starter sam played with her hair nervously "your hair is soo shiny" danny said and sam blushed "thanks" she mutterd they leaned in and kissed they broke apart "mm choclate lip gloss"danny smirked "thought you would like it" sam laughed they got there starter they orderd there main course sam got a salad while danny got a steak they eat and talked about anything and everthing they ate there main course and got a slice of choclate cake each

sam took a bit of cake of dannys plate and fed it to him then kissed him after they finished there desert they just talked again and a slow song started playing "wanna dance " danny asked holding out his hand sam imedatly took it

danny led her to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist as they swayed back and forth suddenly a slighty faster song ne that had a steady beat sam broke apart from danny with a devlish grin on her face she turned around and danny imedatly knew what she was doing he put his hands on her waist as she grinded into him danny felt his pant getting tighter as she did this she giggled as she felt it she decided to torture him further so she grinded into him harder earning a a groan from him

how did she have this power over him danny thought sam was happy she had this affect on him she loved him a slower song came into play sam turned around to face danny and kissed him this kiss was passiont danny licked her top lip and sam openend her mouth slighty and let his tougue explore she then put her tongue in his mouth as there tongues danced sam pulled danny closer to her every part of there bodies was now touching sam could feel dannys hard on she giggled onto the kiss they broke apart for a little thing called air "wow danny were did you learn that" sam said out of breath "i dunno i saw it on a movie and thought i would try it out where did you learn how to dance like that?" he asked "same as you saw it on a movie" she replied

they slow danced for about an hour when danny suddenly twirled sam out so they were arms lengths then twirled back in lifted her up "sammy i need to tell you i love you sam"danny said sam couldnt beleve it he loved her! he loved her "i love you too danny" she said smiling they kissed and continued dancing

by the time they were walking out the restraunt it was 11 danny went ghost and picked sam up bridal style sam snuggled into dannys chest which was very musculer she looked down at the wes ring and smiled danny drooped her off in her room as her parents were sleeping as danny put her down kissed her goodbye snd got ready to leave when he heard sam ask "danny can you stay for a bit" danny nodded and sat on her bed they talked all night and sam checked her facebook and updated her status

when danny left sam got changed into her pjs and went on facebook for a while after talking to danny on it for an hour she went to her bed and let sleep take over her she smiled in her sleep as she was dreaming of a sertain halfa that we all know and love

when danny got home he was exhausted but happier than ever he talked to sam on facebook for a while then went to his bed dreaming of sam

danny awoke the next morning and went downstairs as soon as he was down there he saw his parents and sister staring at him grining "so how was your date with sam last night"maddie asked and sam giggled "it went good i told her i love her and she said it back" danny said "realy did you wash your face last night when you came in"jazz asked "no i was too tired why?"danny asked "youve got lipgloss all over your face" she said bursting out laughing danny blushed then licked it and everyone stared at him "what its choclate flavourd " he said and his family just shrugged he chuckled and went upstairs to call sam he would never forget there first date or her choclate lip gloss

* * *

**i know its realy short but im super tired lol i have choclate lip gloss ive had it before and ate it all i had sore stomach for a whole week lol so tip dont eat choclate lip gloss no matter how good it taste it gives you a sore stomach lol review! **


End file.
